


Raeterra Week (2021)

by Baticorngirl



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Books, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Loss of Trust, Love Confessions, Raeterra Discords Raeterra Week 2021, Reading, Romance, Ship Week, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baticorngirl/pseuds/Baticorngirl
Summary: Some Raeterra oneshots for the RaeTerra discord's Raeterra week.
Relationships: Raven/Tara Markov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Secrets/Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters included. Teen Titans owns them.
> 
> The Raeterra discord (https://discord.gg/EE89RWDHBF) is having Raeterra week, so I figured I'd contribute a little. Unfortunately, for time management, I'll only be doing day 4 (secrets/teamwork) and day 5 (No capes/Habits), but I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Terra decides she can’t go through with killing any of the Titans before the episode "Betrayal" even happened, and tries to escape Slade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For today, I kind of went with both prompts. There's some teamwork near the end, and the entire thing revolves around Terra's secret that she's working with Slade.

Terra ran. Her legs brushed past each other, and it hurt as the skin slapped against each other, but she just kept running. She felt hot tears cover her cheeks, and the saltiness burned, but she just kept running. One leg after the other, until she was back at Titans tower.

"Dear girl, stop right there." Terra heard a man's voice strictly demanding. Her legs wobbled for a moment, a rush of fear cascading through her. It seemed impossible that he had really caught up to her with the speeds she was running, but he had. He _always did._

As Terra slowed down, she felt a rush of memories fly through her brain. Police, and even sometimes normal citizens, chasing her like this, their firm footsteps smacking the ground. Everytime, they wanted something -sometimes even her life- to make up for what she'd done. Luckily for her, she was a pretty good runner. Quickly, she shook her legs back from being wobbly, and made sure that they just kept running, as fast as they could.

"Dear girl, we had a deal." The man reminded her, sounding only a little over 10 feet behind her. This made her want to freeze, the fear taking over her. But she ignored this, continuing to run, like she had all those other times when people were chasing her. And so far, it had always been the thing that saved her from the chasers, whoever they may be.

Unlike most times, though, Terra was sure she had done nothing wrong… right? He had been the one that wanted her to kill her friends, to betray the only people -other than himself- who had ever shown her kindness. At the same time, though, she had made a deal. Even if then she had felt upset and betrayed by her friends in the instance, even if she hadn't been in her right mind, she had made the deal. And he had already gone through with his part, so shouldn't she go through with hers?

Even as she thought about this, though, her legs just kept moving. The idea of killing her friends -particularly Raven- was just too much. She pushed herself forward, even using her powers to create an Earth path when water got in her way, increasing her speed by the second, until she saw something familiar.

"Titan Tower…!" She called out in relief. Her breath was heavy, causing her to make loud, visible, sighs as she finally allowed herself to slide to a stop. She slowly turned around, figuring that by then, Slade surely must have given up. But to her dismay, the man stood right behind her. Her eyes stared up at him, panic filling her expression.

"Dear girl, what were you doing…?" Slade questioned suspiciously. "You know, there's really no reason to run…." His voice was soft, but somehow sharp at the same time. Terra's eyes were still locked in a glare, too terra-fied to even blink. As if that could somehow calm her nerves, he brushed his hand through her hair, making her wince.

"I…." Terra stuttered, panic overwhelming her ability to speak. She took one big breath, before slowly letting out the truth. "I… couldn't… do it." She was almost frozen, her eyes not moving a centimeter, even as her mouth moved to speak. Slade narrowed his one eye at her, an obvious sign of his dissatisfaction.

"Little girl… Sweet little girl…." He slowly shook his head as he cooed, as if about to teach her some kind of life lesson. He gently put his gloved hand onto her head, patting it to remind her of how small -and helpless- she really was. After being open for far too long, she let her eyes finally close as he messed up her hair with his pats. It felt almost like she was closing them in some kind of pain, a pain that was more complex than the kind that you get when someone hits you. Even though she should be running or getting her friends, the pain was too strong to let her move from her spot.

From not far away, two violet eyes were peering over. Raven had just so happened to look out the window of her room, quickly spotting the two of them. Seeing that Terra needed help, she sprung from her seat and ran outside, hurrying towards where the two were standing.

"Leave. Her. Alone!" Raven called as she made her way there. She looked towards them, quickly noticing that neither had even heard her calls, the words being blown away by the island air. For a second, she listened to what they were talking about, quickly deciding that there might be a benefit to them not knowing she was there. She stopped in her tracks, making herself completely silent as she spied.

"We made a deal, Terra. You do realize that it doesn't matter whether or not you _can_ or _want to_ kill them, you have to at the very least try." Slade spoke to her slowly, ignoring the fact that she was a teenager, not a toddler. The words seemed to seep into Terra's brain so deeply, forcing her to pay attention to him as if he would quiz her later.

"I know," Terra responded, pausing for a moment before she said her next line, "But… the Titans… they just….." She rubbed at her eyes, wiping away the tears that were still strolling down her cheeks.

"They what, dear girl?" Slade asked, not even waiting for her to finish her sentence, "Whatever you're saying better not be anything relating to _betraying_ me. We're working together to kill the Titans, Terra. I'm on your side… And honestly, I don't think you want it any other way… especially with someone as powerful as me." He narrowed his eyes again, critically staring into her until he got his response. But to his surprise, the only response he got was from somewhere else entirely.

"You're working with Slade?!" Raven exclaimed angrily. She stared at Terra accusingly. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. I sensed something like this was going to happen! But I still let you fooled me… how could I have been so stupid? How could I have let myself care for someone like you?" Her powers began to leak, coming towards the already-frightened Terra in front of her. Realizing this, Raven quickly began mumbling meditation chants until she had it under control again.

"Raven…" Terra stuttered, feeling the need to call the girl's name once again. "Raven, I'm sorry… I was just about to try to back out of it, already, but…" Her parsing was weird, making the entire process of saying words take much longer than it should.

"How am I supposed to even believe you?!" Raven snapped, "How am I supposed to know this isn't _another_ trap? This entire thing could _easily_ be a complex trap by the two of you! Anything could be a trap…!" She squeezed her eyes shut, pulling at her own hair in frustration.

"Please! I know I seem untrustworthy, but you've gotta believe me!" Terra yelled desperately. Raven, her eyes still squeezed shut, was attempting to hold back the tears that wanted to roll down her cheeks. Despite this, she opened her eyes and just stared at Terra, searching for something that would prove what she was saying was right.

"If you really do love me, Terra, help me defeat Slade." She stated, trying to make it sound like some kind of challenge, "Beat him up hard, with me, and maybe, just maybe, I'll believe you." Raven looked back at Terra, hoping so hard that she would listen. Terra nodded, about to throw a rock at Slade, when Slade's words made her hesitate.

"Dear girl, you _know_ this is wrong." He reminded her, as if by fighting him, he was just as much of a victim as Raven. "We had a deal. I took care of you, even when the Titans didn't. Like when that stupid Beast boy kid told your secret…." Terra looked up at him, taking in and considering her options. She looked back and forth from him and Raven, desperately hoping that she'd just suddenly know what to do.

Raven looked at her heartbrokenly, "Terra, you've already done stuff wrong. Just do the right thing now." She attempted to persuade her. After realizing the more stark statements weren't working, she sighed, knowing that even if she did feel betrayed, it was about time she admitted her feelings. "Please, Terra… I… I love you."

Terra looked back at her, a smile growing on her face, "Raven, I love you, too… and you're right, that's more important than _anything_ Slade has ever done for me." She scowled at Slade, showing him she had made her decision. "It's about time someone put _you_ in your place." Terra threw a rock at him to prove she was serious.

Raven quickly ran over to join Terra in her rock throwing, and the two couldn't help but laugh as Slade fell unconscious from all the rocks being thrown in his face. Once he was on the ground, without a chance of defeating them, they paused what they were doing to high-five.

"Geez, one of those rocks you threw at him was huge!" Terra commented, snickering.

"Yeah," Raven snickered with her, but slowly stopped to start a more serious mood. "Terra, about what I said earlier… I, um, actually didn't mean I just loved you as friends…." She looked down to the floor nervously, wondering how Terra would react.

"I know," Terra responded, bringing back the smiley mood, "And I said I loved you too, didn't I?" She laughed, attempting to ease up how tense Raven was. Raven smiled back at her.

"You… you meant it that way, too?" She clarified hopefully. Terra nodded, making Raven stutter for a second, unsure what to do, or how much to celebrate. Seeing this, Terra made the initiative herself to pull Raven into a small hug, careful to let Raven pull away if she didn't want to. After a second, though, Raven even hugged back a little.

"With how close you got to betraying me, we have some trust to re-earn, and that might take a while." Raven reminded Terra pessimistically. She shook her head for a second, but then brought her smile right back on, "But that doesn't mean it'll take forever."

Terra smiled even bigger and nodded. The two sat down, leaning on each other's shoulders. As the moon filled the sky, the two just watched, side-by-side, waiting for the next day of opportunity to come.


	2. Habits

Darkness surrounded Raven. Almost every sense of hers felt dull and numb. The dark, eerie, vibe of her room made her eyes blink, desperately trying to see light, instead of just dark shadows everywhere. Her ears searched for a sound, to distract from the utter silence that surrounded her. If she was deaf, mute, or blind, she probably wouldn't have been able to even tell. The lack of, well, much of anything would make most people distraught -especially someone like Starfire or Beast boy- but to Raven, it was home.

Just a moment before, she was outside, in the blinding sunlight. Her senses may be a teeny bit tingled by absolutely nothing, but what happens to everything around you when there is an abundance of light feels even worse to her. The sounds of laughter and grunts would overwhelm her ears, and her eyes would blink rapidly as she tries to see through the huge amount of sunlight. After something like that, she was more than happy to be in the empty vacuum that is her room.

Every time they went out into the boldness of the outside, she always ran back into her room the second it was over. She'd always sigh as she turns the light on just enough to be able to make out the words in her book. It happened every time, and most of the time, the Titan's wouldn't bother her. Occasionally, Beast boy would insist on trying to get her to play stankball -something that she would never agree to right after having to deal with Jump City's crowds- but other than that, she was uninterrupted.

It was just another time, and just like every time, she expected to spend the rest of the day in her room… alone. And that was exactly what happened. Even the next day, her routine persisted. At most, maybe in the morning she would play a short game with her friends (if she felt up to it), but every afternoon was _always_ spent alone.

A week later, she had gotten her morning tea. She didn't expect to do much more than that outside her room that day, because crimes had been slowly down recently, and she hardly went outside for anything other than that.

Running into any of her friends could sometimes be just so awkward when she was going to spend the rest of the day in her room, so she figured today was the kind of day she might just try to avoid it all together. Her soft, fabricy, blue, shoes hardly made anything more than an inaudible scrape on the floor as she snuck back over to the kitchen for a tea refill.

To her surprise, a friend of hers was in the kitchen. _Terra._ Her blonde hair was tossed over her shoulder, like she had just done one of those hairflips that celebrities sometimes do. She was sitting on a stool at the bar, peacefully glancing into space. Raven eyed her, surprised that she wasn't the only one down there. All the rest of the Titans had been playing a game in Starfire's room, as far as Raven knew. But there she was, sitting so peacefully, almost like a _princess_.

There was something about the quietness that Raven liked. It made her feel welcome much more than even an outright "welcome" party could. So despite everything Raven figured she'd do in the situation, she spoke to her.

"Terra?" Raven called softly, her heart fluttering as she said the name. Once, when she was going to sleep, she asked herself which of her friend's names was prettiest. She had easily thought of Terra's. Now that she thought about it, she actually thought about Terra a lot when she was going to sleep. Thinking about this made her pause for a second, but seeing that Terra wasn't responding, she spoke again. "Hello?"

Terra looked back at her, startled. She blushed nervously, but a smile appeared just as she did so. "Uh… Hey, Raven." She attempted to act cool, trying to hide the way her heart was thumping on the inside.

"I thought you were in Starfire's room. Playing the game." Raven stated. She pointed up towards the hallway that led to all their bedrooms. Terra paused for a second, but then shook her head.

"I was… but Beast boy and Robin started arguing about what the rules to the game are, so…." Terra stuttered out. She shrugged, trying to continue acting as cool and casual as possible. But underneath it, her heart was still beating loudly as she stared at Raven, right into her beautiful eyes. Feeling uncomfortable about the strong eye contact, Terra quickly looked down nervously. "It was just getting a little tiring."

"I know what you mean. I just don't understand how it took you _that long_ to get tired." Raven joked sarcastically. Terra laughed with her, a sincere giggle sputtering out. Feeling it get a little too loud for the small joked Raven made, she bit her tongue and forced herself to not get hysteric. As she did, a silence fell between the two of them. They both sat there, feeling happy enough to just be near each other, having this weird but nice conversation.

The silence grew on, slowly becoming a little too awkward. Raven looked up at Terra again, slowly waving. "Well, I was about to get to the climax in my book, so I should probably go back to my room and keep reading." She stated, slowly turning around to leave. Her soft shoes slid across the floor as she began tip-toeing back. But just as she was about to step into the hallway, Raven heard Terra's voice behind her.

"Wait… Can I come with you?" Terra asked, just loud enough for Raven to hear. Raven spun on her feet, looking back at the blonde-haired girl behind her. Despite everything she figured she'd do in this situation, there was something about Terra that made her nod. Terra ran after her, a bright smile on her face. A bright smile that stayed on, even when they came into Raven's room of darkness.

Raven always thought she hated bright things, but there was something about that smile that was just the right amount of bright. And as much as she hated bright things, she felt herself smile a bright smile, as well.

Raven and Terra read the book together, excitement filling both of their heads. What made the adventure even more exciting was just the fact that instead of being in these situations all alone, they had a friend: each other.

Just as they finished up another story, Terra collapsed into Raven's lap, smiling even brighter than when they started.

Terra's heart thumped, and as she listened, she realized it was the exact same pattern, and held the exact same feeling as when the Titans first accepted her. Raven smiled back, thinking maybe she wouldn't spend every afternoon alone, after all.


End file.
